


Just Trying to Help

by Swamp_Dog



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Grabby Gabe the B.O.W., Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Set after Vendetta, Whump, big HECKIN monster, clean fic, leon and ada working together officially for once, some B.O.W. violence but it's fiiine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Dog/pseuds/Swamp_Dog
Summary: The BSAA has been tipped off to a possible bio-organic weapon engineering lab, and Leon takes a small team to search for evidence with Ada along to assist from the shadows. Whoever runs the place seems to know they were coming however, and has sent an explosive gift to greet them.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I never remember,  
> BSAA = Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance  
> DSO = Division of Security Operations

Leon coughed violently, shaking off the cloud of ash and dust that covered his clothes and face. It took a minute, but he finally managed to take in a ragged breath that didn’t draw more dust into his lungs, and his breathing gradually calmed down. He winced when he tried to move, quickly finding a new stabbing pain in his side. A deep, aching hurt flared up when he went to move his leg, and he growled to no one in particular before trying to keep it still again. Maybe it was best he just didn’t move, since the whole world felt like it was spinning anyway.

The sky he stared up at was pitch black, but he could see the glow of fires lighting up the base of smoke columns not far off. He himself appeared to be sprawled out over a pile of rubble between a concrete barricade and the remains of a pickup truck. His brows furrowed as he closed his eyes, trying to make the world hold still. Someone would find him, one of his team. Ada had to have seen the explosion. She would be here soon, he told himself.

A distant, deep, inhuman groan echoed through the smoke, snatching him out of his contemplation. The sound of metal screeching against concrete as something big was slid across it cut through the night. He laid his head back down on the rubble, and a new thought began repeating in his mind.

_Please hurry._

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

The camo-clad soldier watched the man sitting across from him with a curious eye.

“Shouldn’t you be… I dunno… checking your gear? Getting ready? Is that what you’re wearing to raid a possible B.O.W. lab?”

Leon lowered the top of his newspaper just enough to stare at the armored-up rookie, both of them jostling as the truck they rode in went over a bump.

“Crosswords keep your brain sharp. And… yes. This is what I’m wearing.” He crossed his leg a little higher over his knee and went back to writing the answer to 12 across. 

The soldier glanced at his leather jacket and jeans, then back at the dark brunette bangs he could see from over the newspaper.

“You’ve got body armor under there, right?”

Leon sighed heavily and flattened out the newspaper to look at the soldier. He pulled the collar of his jacket down just enough to show the strap of what looked like a bullet-proof vest. The soldier nodded awkwardly.

“Right…sorry. Couldn’t tell…” He cleared his throat and checked the straps on his own armor, which was significantly thicker… and safer looking. “I’m just new to this kind of mission, I’m used to clean-up.”

The leather-jacket clad DSO agent hmphed quietly and set his newspaper aside, rubbing at the stubble along his jaw.

“Gotcha… I just do a lot of close-quarters work, I need to be able to move a lot. It’s actually more cut protection than bullet protection,” he finally explained, setting aside his snark as well for a few moments. “This is about my five-hundredth rodeo, so don’t worry about me too much.”

The soldier nodded in understanding before tilting his head.

“You’re… Agent Kennedy, aren’t you?” He smirked when Leon nodded. “That explains it… I’ve only heard of you, but I guess I really shouldn’t worry about you going out there with just a vest and a gun. Not after China and New York.”

Leon huffed and got a half-smile. “Yeah, I guess I have a reputation. You just worry about yourself and your team, and maybe we’ll catch us some bioterrorists today.”

The solder smiled and nodded before settling back into his seat, resting his rifle across his lap.

“Will do, Mr. Kennedy.”

The truck continued its rocking and bouncing until it finally slowed down to enter through a gate. Up ahead, a sprawling complex spread across the otherwise empty landscape. It looked like it could be a water treatment plant, or maybe some kind of factory. Warehouses were surrounded by huge tanks and silos, with work vehicles parked around. It was a bit hard to see just how big it was, as the sun was just sinking over the horizon, and the outdoor lights only illuminated the entrances and walkways of the complex.

Leon, staring out the back windows of the truck, seemed to suddenly smile for no reason. The soldier furrowed his brows, unsure what was going on, until the DSO agent touched his earpiece.

“Well of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting. Are you in place? Good.”

The truck rolled to a halt, and they both stood up, along with the other few soldiers towards the back, before they started filing out. Leon turned to address the group once they were on the ground, a combination of his group and more soldiers from a second truck. It was only now that he re-checked his ammo and gun while he spoke.

“Alright. Remember, this is an evidence search. Employees should be mostly cleared out if they’re not up to anything, but be ready to make contact with the after-hours staff, and always be ready for hostiles. Keep your eyes peeled for _anything_ that doesn’t look like they’re engineering a better corn crop in there. It’s just us and my contact inside the complex, the lady in red, who you probably won’t see. If we find the right evidence, we get the go ahead to clean the place out. Got it?”

The soldiers all voiced their agreement, and the group began to move in.

The complex would take a good while to search with the relatively small group Leon had been issued. Even when they split up, they only had enough manpower to search two buildings at once. Leon knew this, but even so, the sheer number of places to search started to look daunting. He touched the earpiece again.

“Ada, found anything useful yet?”

“Not anything interesting. The records I’ve found look like they’re on the up-and-up, just food product modification. Well, as up-and-up as that can be, I mean.” He heard the sound of her grappling hook whirring over the speaker. “What concerns me more is that I haven’t seen any staff members… not even a security guard.”

“Huh… we haven’t seen any either. I expected a night janitor or two at least—”

“BSAA! Freeze!”

Leon looked up to find the soldiers with the first staff member they’d seen all night in the beam of their flashlights. Her lab coat indicated she might be a scientist as she held her hands up. Her red hair was pulled into a loose bun, and she had a pleading look on her freckled face.

“Listen to me! You need to leave!”

“Hands behind your head!”

“No, listen! I don’t know what they’re going to do if they know you’re here, but they’re coming!”

The soldiers moved forward to restrain the woman, but she began sprinting deeper into the complex. Ada’s voice came over the earpiece.

“Leon, what’s going on?”

“I think something’s up but I don’t know yet. We found a woman saying they know we were coming, but she’s telling us to get out…”

“Hold that thought, something is happening out here. There’s a big door opening, looks like it has a ramp that leads underground, out here by the parking lot, north side. Oh, is that your woman running towards it? Redhead?”

Leon pulled his hands from the earpiece and began barking new orders.

“All groups converge on the north parking lot, we’re looking for a big door that leads underground! Move!”

Another voice crackled over the radio of the soldiers. It was Hunnigan this time.

“Satellite shows a big vehicle headed into the complex from the south side. You’re about to have company.”

Leon bristled, pausing to think.

“Ada, can you get eyes on the vehicle—”

“I’m up on a tower, give me a minute.”

He didn’t like this, not one bit. The groups continued their run for the north lot, but he could already see the doors closing from too far off for them to get inside after the mystery scientist. In the distance, he could hear the growl of the vehicle’s engines growing louder.

“Adaaa any time now…”


	2. Chapter 2

Ada’s boots thumped against the concrete as she ran across the roof of the largest building, short black hair whipping in the breeze. She reached another tower and launched a grappling hook high into the air. It took hold, yanking her up and around the communication tower. She finally latched onto the metal structure and pulled out her binoculars. She awkwardly wrapped an arm around a strut and touched the earpiece.

“I have a visual. It’s like a big black armored truck… stopping in the east lot…”

She watched carefully as the truck stopped near the BSAA’s parked vehicles. The back of the truck opened up, and something menacing rocketed out of it. The twisted thing ran on four spindly legs, and it looked like it had glowing, pulsating orbs embedded into its back. The orbs seemed to be almost the biggest part of the creature. It galloped right into the middle of the two parked vehicles…

Then erupted into an explosion that blew the vehicles apart and sent a wave of fire in all directions. She scrambled for her earpiece again as several more of the same barreled out of the back of the truck.

“Leon they sent exploding B.O.W.s! Your vehicles are scrapped but you need to get out now! If one of those things even gets close, it’s taking out your whole team!”

“What?! Copy!” He cut off his message in the middle of yelling to the soldiers.

Ada watched with wide eyes as the volatile pack of monsters split apart, galloping through the complex. She released the grappling hook and dropped to the roof again, sprinting for the edge. One of them was close enough to be in her sights. She pulled out her automatic pistol, and the moment she caught sight of it over the roof edge, put a volley of bullets into the glowing orbs. The monster turned into a fireball with an ear-piercing howl, only for it to be silenced with the remaining orbs blowing.

The sound of gunfire started up from the north side of the complex, and then another explosion rocked the night. She spotted a glow zipping between the silos.

“Got one coming in from the east silos! I can’t get a shot!”

“I see it!”

The pops of Leon’s pistol were followed by another explosion. Windows of the building beneath her feet blew out in yet another eruption, and it seemed the monsters had gotten inside the building.

“Your team is outside the building, right? What are these things doing going inside?”

“I don’t know, maybe destroying evidence? But we can’t focus on that for now, we’re trying to survive here.”

“You’re right, but… they don’t keep any explosive chemicals in there or anything do they?”

Her earpiece was silent for a moment.

“That’s a good question isn’t it. Hold on.”

Unfortunately, her question was answered sooner than she hoped.

Ada was blasted backwards as the northwest corner of the building exploded. She skid and tumbled, smacking into the low wall of the roof while barely keeping herself from falling right off the edge.

Her gear took the brunt of the skidding, and she seemed fairly unhurt when she started to collect herself. She frantically called into the microphone, but couldn’t even hear her own voice for the ringing in her ears. A shift below her drew her attention to a more immediate problem. The roof ahead of her was beginning to crack and groan with the disruption.

She quickly made her way down with the grappling hook, and found herself surrounded by fire and destruction. Ash and embers started floating down from the sky, and she pulled her shirt over her nose.

Smoke filled the air, making it nearly impossible to see far ahead. However, when some creature three stories tall emerged from the burning warehouse, she could absolutely see that. She dropped down into cover, but it didn’t seem to be focused on her. It was hard to make out its shape in the smokey darkness, but she got the impression it had a more arms than it should. It slipped into the smoke between some dented silos and disappeared. She kept running once it was out of sight.

A group of soldiers emerged from the smoke, dust-smeared but coordinated. The one who seemed to be leading briefly pointed his gun at her before recognition crossed his face, and he lowered it.

“You’re Kennedy’s contact, right? We’re grouping up as we find each other and moving towards the north exit. There’s an evac chopper on its way. How many of those things were there?”

“I counted seven, but I think they’ve all gone up in smoke by now, maybe one left if it didn’t go up in the big explosion. Where’s Leon?”

The soldier drew in a breath to reply before just shrugging.

“He took off towards the edge of the parking lot before the main building went up. We lost contact, couldn’t find him. We’re hoping the evac has a rescue crew that’s better at hide and seek than we are.”

Ada looked from the man to the smoking wreckage, her expression steeled.

“I’m going to look for him. Watch out in case there’s another of those things left.”

“You’re not going on the chopper?” he called, but she was already jogging into the wreckage, passing some more dusty soldiers on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada yelled for Leon as she went, listening for any reply. She wondered if it was pride to assume she could find what the others had all missed. Maybe she was blaming them for not looking hard enough. She wasn’t sure if it was that, or just plain ole desperation that kept her charging into the smokey debris.

The haze was starting to clear closer to the ground, leaving just the pillars of smoke rising from the scattered wreckage that was still burning. She gave a twisted, charred vehicle a wide berth, just in case it had any fuel left to ignite. Another vehicle caught her attention up ahead. It was hard to tell where she was, but the twisted half of a pickup truck seemed closer to the building than the big door Leon’s group had converged on. It was angled against a cracked concrete barrier, and in the space between…

Ada made out a familiar boot.

She rushed forward and found her favorite DSO agent on his back, half hidden by the bumper of the truck. His brows were pulled together, nose crinkled while he kept his eyes closed. So at least he was alive, laying on his rather uncomfortable-looking pile of concrete rubble.

His eyes shot open when he heard the sound of Ada trying to move the scrapped truck out of the way.

“Ada!” He coughed, apparently stirring up more of the ash in his lungs by talking.

She grunted as she shoved, but the truck only moved a foot or so before it was also wedged between yet another concrete barrier on the other side. It was just enough room for her to crouch down next to him.

“Now look who’s sleeping on the job, hm? This isn’t a vacation.” Her coy little smile was just the same beneath the soot that was starting to collect on her face.

Leon gave a small laugh before his breath hitched and he sucked air through his teeth.

“I’m… very well aware it isn’t… and something’s stabbing me. On the left side. I think my leg might be doing its own thing too. But Ada, there’s something else out there, I heard it…”

“I know. I saw it. You’ve got backup coming, I just need to get you out of here before that thing comes around—”

A deep, chest rattling groan echoed through the complex, layered with a high-pitched whine. The two both looked in the direction, though Leon could just see a wall of concrete.

“Come on, we’ve got to get you out of here. I’ll help you up.”   
“Ada, I don’t think I can…”

She already had a hand on his back and one grabbing his hand tightly, starting to pull him up. He cried out, and she could finally see why. A red stain on his jacket led her to a bent piece of metal that had been stripped from the building, and was now who-knew-how-many inches deep into his side. She knew better than to pull it out, and just eased him back down. The haunting noise of the giant B.O.W. sounded closer now, and when she looked for it, the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

The massive, unreadable shape of the monster was now visible through the pillars of smoke, only illuminated a bit by the fires below. Its two wide eyes, however, reflected the light well through the darkness as it seemed to search along the ground. Several long arms reached out from its back, moving separate from each other, while it walked on four spindly legs below.

Something caught its attention from off to Ada’s left. It raised its head, and she looked as well, the glow making her heart jump.

The last explosive creature was galloping straight for her and Leon. By the time she got her gun out, she knew it was already too close to shoot.

The explosion would tear through them at this distance.

It was too late.

She glimpsed the giant monster moving rapidly as she ducked down and did the only thing she could think of—wrapping herself around Leon and holding on tightly. She heard him gasp as she no doubt aggravated the hurt he had already, but if it kept the brunt of the flames off of him…

The screech of the bomb monster was suddenly cut off with a sound like someone kicking a dodgeball as hard as they could. She looked back just in time to see the glowing creature trailing fiery liquid into the sky and exploding in a bright fireball nearly two hundred feet away. She stared blankly, trying to figure out what had just happened, before she realized the giant multi-armed creature was now right on top of them.

It peered down at the two of them with those giant reflective eyes, its face a strange mix of features. The jaw seemed almost human-shaped, and even the exposed teeth almost looked human, but the top of its enormous head sort of looked like a dog’s. It was a horrible amalgamation of flesh and bone, and it was looking right down at them. Even if it had just punted the other monster into oblivion, she doubted it had good intentions for them.

She felt small, too small to do anything. Her pistol would be useless against something this big, even her crossbow. The bony claws on its several arms could easily impale both of them without a second thought. Maybe she could damage its face to give her just enough time to run, but Leon…

She looked down at him. His eyes were wide, locked onto the monster above. He had a hand on his empty holster, like he’d just realized his pistol wasn’t there, and that it wouldn’t matter even if it was.

“Ada what are you doing? Run,” he hissed.

She looked torn, frozen in place. Her coy smile was completely erased with a look of fear as she looked from him to the monster, and back again.

“Please, Ada… You can still make it.”

She stared at him before she leaned down slowly and just planted a kiss on his forehead.

Before he could protest further, she felt something on her back and buried her head in the crook of his neck. It was one of the thing’s enormous clawed hands, and now its claws scraped the concrete, sliding under Leon. He hissed and pushed himself up, trying to keep it from jamming the impaled metal any farther in, but it just closed its hand… around both of them.

If they hadn’t been hugging before, they certainly were now as they were lifted into the air together. Leon appeared to be discovering everything that hurt at once, judging by the look on his face, but Ada looked around wildly, trying to see which way death was coming from.

Instead, she found them both pulled up against the creature as it continued walking on. Movement caught her eye, and she found that another hand nearby grasped one of the soldiers. His legs were flailing wildly, trying to kick the monster, but he seemed very much alive.

“Leon… where is it taking us?”

“I don’t know, I don’t speak… giant B.O.W…” he grunted from next to her head, since they were pretty much wrapped around each other at the moment.

The creature pulled all of its arms against itself and crouched down. Ada couldn’t see what was going on, but she heard a large door opening ahead. Soon the thing slipped through the doorway with them in tow. The downward ramp went on for a minute or so before it opened into a huge room, which was mostly dark except for the battery powered lights set up around it, illuminating desks, tables, and some makeshift living quarters.

Before she could look around more, the hand opened and they both dropped a few feet to the floor. An _“OOF”_ soon followed from the soldier hitting the ground as well.

“Hey what did I say? Gently!” Came a voice from nearby.

Ada was busy checking to see that Leon hadn’t been impaled further while the creature lumbered away. He was breathing hard, his face pained as he kept his eyes locked onto her, only looking away to try to figure out if they were currently in danger before going back to her face.

A balding, labcoat-clad scientist jogged over to them, with a couple more in casual clothes following behind.

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry, we didn’t know—” He stopped in place when he saw that Ada had her hand on her pistol. “We’re… here to help. Or trying to, anyway. We’re the ones who tipped off the BSAA.”

Leon turned to look at them now.

“What? But you’re a part of all this, aren’t you?”

The big creature crawled back outside through the tunnel, and the doors closed behind it as the scientist answered.

“Were. We WERE a part of it, but we realized what the company was doing, and tried to pull away… is that blood? Patricia! Get over here!”

Ada finally took her hand off of her pistol as the familiar redheaded woman moved in with a first aid kit, making her assessment.

“It’s not… toooo bad…”

Ada gave the woman a suspicious look as she got Leon to move where she could see the metal shard.

“Are you a doctor? The kind for humans, not genetically-hashed-together weapons?” she questioned.

The woman sighed.

“Can’t I be both? Hey, leather jacket guy, stay with me okay?”

Leon just slightly nodded, but clearly was not following the instruction, having paled considerably, and broken out in a cold sweat. Maybe he’d just close his eyes for a minute, and the bad feeling would go away…


	4. Chapter 4

Leon’s plan worked surprisingly well. He was laying on his side on top of a table when he woke up, and did in fact feel remarkably better. The bottle of painkiller sitting on the table probably had something to do with that, and the bandage over what he assumed were stitches on his side. As he sat up, he found that his leg was in a splint too.

“Heeeey he’s alive! It must have been those life-saving crosswords.”

He looked up to see the very same soldier he’d chatted with before the mission, in just the camo pants and a t-shirt, with his arm bandaged. Ada appeared from somewhere on his right, nudging him slightly with her shoulder, her arms crossed.

“Oh you do crosswords now? Afraid you’re getting senile?”

He huffed.

“I just woke up and you’re already on my case…”

“How do you feel?”

“Much better, actually. How are you?”

She smirked coyly.

“Better now.” She sat down on the table next to him, leaning against him. He leaned back as well, so that they were both casually holding each other up. 

“Well you two are a cute pair aren’t ya,” said the soldier over what looked like a granola bar. The scientists from earlier snickered as they walked up.

“So,” Leon started. “I might have missed your explanation of why your big spider dog out there didn’t kill us.”

“You very much did, but I can summarize. Where should I start…” The balding scientist asked, adjusting his glasses.

“How about at the part where you called us in on your own facility?”

“Ah! Good place to start. Basically, our team realized the company was working on more than good science, and making weapons. Some of us started making a plan to go to the authorities, but they found out… so we fled and barricaded ourselves in this part of the facility with as much equipment and supplies as we could grab. And Grabby Gabe over there.” He motioned towards the very big shadowy shape Leon only just now noticed by the shine of its eyes, sitting at the dark edge of the room.

“Grabby Gabe? It’s not a weapon?”

“Honestly he was our training project that got a little out of hand. Ha, get it… uh, anyway, we called the BSAA in hopes they would clear out the company goons holding us hostage down here so we could escape. Instead, it looks like they just sent in a hit squad on you all instead. We’re very sorry about that.”

Leon shook his head as he listened.

“Okay… that’s a lot to unpack… where’s my team?”

Ada answered this time.

“I saw a lot of them evacuating before I found you. They were heading for an evac chopper. Don’t know what happened after that.”

“The chopper lifted off!” supplied the red-headed scientist. “Gabe saw it.”

Leon raised his brows.

“You… can talk to it?”

“Nah we strapped a go-pro to his head.”

“Oh.”

“Someone’s coming!” A t-shirt-and-jeans-wearing staff memeber watching a tablet turned it to show the others. The grainy image showed a horde of BSAA trucks rolling into the facility. The soldier threw his hands in the air.

“Heeyyy—! OW. Ow ow ow but hey we’re saved, right?”

Ada and Leon exchanged a look.

“You… are aware we’re going to have to detain all of you until this gets sorted out…” Leon said tentatively.

The scientist nodded, adjusting his glasses again.

“We figured as much. But it’s better than hiding in a lab, waiting to be offed by our employer. We’ve been here for days, you know.” He looked up at ‘Grabby Gabe.’ “I don’t know what will happen to him. He’s only as docile as whoever controls him. Maybe they’ll find a use for him, maybe he’s fulfilled his purpose. Gabe! Time to take a nap!”

The thing was already hunched over, but it lowered itself further, laying down almost like an enormous, horrifying dog. It just looked like a mass of arms to Leon.

“Well, thank you for helping us out of the mess your employer caused. It sounds like you’ve had it rough for a while down here.”

“Oh of course. Patricia, open the door, would you?”

The redhead ran over to a panel to hit a button, and the huge hangar-type doors began sliding open. BSAA forces flooded in soon after, finding Leon, Ada, and their lost soldier waving casually. They lowered their weapons in confusion. While they were filing in and starting to figure out what happened, Leon turned to Ada quietly.

“So Ada, how would you rate your first _official_ mission with me, out of ten—”

“Zero. This was a zero..”

“Wow, okay, I’m honestly hurt… Not surprised, but hurt…”

Ada sighed and pulled her knee to her chest, propping her arm up on it.

“Okay, two because you didn’t actually die.”

He shrugged, smirking.

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
